(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the absorption of fluid phases with one another, such as a liquid with a gas, or a gas with a liquid, across a magnetic field whereby the molecular structure of the fluid is altered to abate or reduce undesirable colloidal and other properties of at least one of the phases in the fluid.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic and colloidal nucleation is well known and is based on Faraday's Law relating to electromagnetic induction: EQU EMF=kqvB sin .phi.,
where:
EMF=equals an electromotive force minus an induced force on a charge particle moving through a magnetic field; PA1 k=a proportionality constant (a component is conductivity); PA1 q=the charge of an ion; PA1 B=the strength of the magnetic field; PA1 V=the velocity of the conductor; and
.phi.=the angle of the magnetic field lines of force relative to the flow.
As charged nucleus fluids, such as crude oil, which is a mixture of hydrocarbons and minerals having various chain lengths and electrical potential pass through a magnetic field, numerous forces will interact. When Faraday's Law is applied, the electrical charges are effected at the surface of the material and the direction of orientation is altered permitting them to re-cluster to form colloids which may be separated from the fluid stream. This technique results in colloidal separation from a main stream fluid without incorporation into the fluid stream of expensive chemicals which provide the same result, i.e. a separable fluid stream, but are not nearly as efficient.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,100, entitled "Apparatus for Providing Absorption of Gaseous and Liquid Phases" issued Jul. 22, 1997, I disclosed an apparatus for the absorption of two fluid phases with one another. I have now found that this apparatus may be modified to apply the principals of Faraday's Law whereby absorption of a gas into a liquid, or a liquid into a gas, and the resulting product may thereafter be exposed to a magnetic field to realign the nuclei within one or both of the liquid or gas phases so that paraffin, scale, rust, or other contaminant may be abated, eliminated or easily separated and removed from the resultant fluid stream.
In many instances, it is necessary to mix or absorb a gas into a liquid stream, or vice versa, in order to initiate a chemical reaction or thermal transfer for desired combination with an end compound product. For example, absorption of oxygen into water is necessary to restore depleted oxygen to water, the resulting product being used to oxygenate large aquarium or waste waters that are oxygen depleted. Typically, such fluid streams will also contain contaminants which must be separated from the fluid stream in some manner before recirculation or other use. I have found that incorporating magnetic treatment in combination with my absorption technique and device will enable enhanced abatement or elimination of such contaminants during the absorption process, thus eliminating further mechanical agitation, chemical treatment, and/or other steps or procedures to obtain the desired end fluid stream.
While it is known that absorption of a gas, such as oxygen, into a liquid phase, such as water, which is heavily ladened with dissolved iron will assist the precipitation of iron to a particulate for removal purposes, and that steam as a gas can be induced into condensate return water for removal of carbon dioxide gas in deairation processes, it is heretofore been unknown to combine such a process with the effects of magnetic field treatment to virtually change the nuclei in the liquid to precipitate or otherwise colloidally structurize the thus treated fluid.
As an example of the utility of use of my present invention, it may be utilized during the chlorinating of waste water with a measured amount of chlorine induced through absorption into the water phase and the resultant fluid combination passed through the magnetic field for nuclei adjustment of contaminants in the liquid phase.